


Goodness glowing like a firefly

by ssssipe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Serenading, so much fluff im disgusted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssipe/pseuds/ssssipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times the other boys watch Harry treat Louis like a princess and one time they point it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodness glowing like a firefly

**Author's Note:**

> hehe so this is fluffy and shit, idk, sorry :D
> 
> title from the song "blue eyes of a millionaire" by bella & sebastian

1

They were all hanging out in the lounge of their tour bus, Harry lying on the couch playing with his phone, Liam reading some book and Louis, Niall and Zayn playing FIFA. Louis was waiting to compete against the winner.

"Niall what the fuck are you doing, your defense is shit!" he shouted, but at the last word his voice cracked and Harry was up immediately. No one noticed when Harry went to the kitchen except Liam who just raised his head a little but went back to reading.

After a minute Harry came back to the lounge and went to Louis.

"Here’s some water, babe", he whispered to his boyfriend, who was focusing in the game, and kissed his head.  
"Thanks, love", Louis said absentmindedly and took the glass of water from Harry, not even taking his gaze off the game. This gesture however didn’t go unnoticed by the others who just made a face at the pair.

Harry went back to the couch, taking his phone from his pocket and going back doing whatever he was doing earlier. Liam made a small gagging voice at him but Harry just flipped him off with a small grin on his face.

Everyone knew that Harry liked to treat Louis like a princess, even with the smallest gestures.

 

2

The next time, they were all at Niall’s, going on on one of their various barbeque nights. They were all stuffed and slightly tipsy and in Niall’s case, high. Liam and Zayn were in a quiet conversation, Niall babbling on about how great it was to finally spend some time with the five of them, even though they spent almost all of their time together.

Louis was lying on the floor, almost asleep. Harry was sat next to him, occasionally watching the TV that was muted or listening to Niall’s blabbering but mostly just watching Louis’ soft face adoringly.

“Ugh, Haz, stop looking at Lou like he’s some kind of angel”, Niall sighed, remembering the time earlier that day where Louis had “accidentally” tripped him over.

“Hmm?” Harry raised his head, coming back to reality. Niall just sighed.

A phone ringing shot through the calm atmosphere that was occupying in the living room. They all recognized it as Louis’ phone and after the oldest lad groaned, Harry stood up and went to get it from another room.

“Lou, it’s Lottie”, Harry whispered from the doorframe. Louis just groaned again, giving Harry a clear signal he wasn’t up to taking calls right now. Harry nodded to himself, answering the call and disappearing out of the view, going talking somewhere more private.

Harry spent almost thirty minutes talking to Charlotte while the rest of them were almost all snoozing. When Harry came back he put Louis’ phone charging and noticing that Niall was still partly awake, asked: “Is it okay if we take the second bedroom?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go to sleep”, the Irish host of the night answered.

Harry just showed him a thumbs up, the stupid man child he was, and went to get Louis, who was completely out to the world.

“Honey...” the youngest of the pair whispered into his boyfriend’s ear and petted his stomach, hoping no one would hear him except Louis. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case.

“Oh my God, you did not just call him honey”, Niall said with mock disgust and chuckled tiredly.  
Harry just blushed and after noticing he couldn’t possibly get Louis to wake up, he reached his strong arms under him and picked the smaller boy up, carrying him out of the room.

Niall stared disbelievingly after his two best friends and muttered ’how’ under his breath, hearing Harry humming some cheesy song across the hall.

Like a princess, indeed.

 

3

"Hey Louis, so nice to see you darling! How have you been?" Perrie squealed after entering Louis’ and Harry’s home after a long while.

"I’m great, how are you guys?" Louis smiled at the girl with the ever changing hair color and Zayn and hugged them.

"Where’s Harry?" Zayn asked, wondering about the absence of Louis’ other half.  
"He went to get something from the store but made the dinner ready, join me in the kitchen?"

Their enormous kitchen was smelling heavenly and Zayn felt his stomach growl immediately. Perrie in turn was more interested in the flowers that were sat in the middle of the dining table.

"Oh my God, these are gorgeous! Where did you get these?" Perrie asked in awe at the large bucket of tulips in the bowl.

"Ah, Harry got those, he’s addicted to getting me those things", Louis chuckled but a soft smile appeared at his lips.

"Aww, that’s so romantic! Why don’t you ever bring me flowers, Zayn?" the small woman demanded.

"Because there’s no more beautiful flower than you", Zayn said tenderly, (pleased with his answer, he had once heard Harry say it to Louis but no one needed to know that) and pecked his fiancée’s cheek.

"Shouldn´t stop you from getting me flowers though", Perrie muttered but smiled nonetheless.

"Sugarplum!" was shouted from the front door with a familiar deep voice. Louis face palmed and blushed bright red, always embarrassed for the ridiculous pet names Harry came up with for him.

“Hey baby”, Louis greeted his boyfriend weakly, cringing at his words.

When Harry came to the kitchen he was carrying a bucket of roses. Louis sighed after seeing the flowers and blushed even more when Harry kissed him deeply, apparently not noticing the company that was present.

“Ah, Harry...” Louis tried to interrupt his boyfriend but the latter just pulled him tighter against himself, breathing in Louis’ scent.

“Missed you... Sorry I lied, didn’t really go to a store, just had to go buy you these”, Harry murmured and showed Louis the two colored roses he had brought. “The most beautiful man in the world only deserves the best you know.”

“Thank you Harry, I-” Louis tried to let his boy know that there were others in the room, while Zayn and Perrie just snickered silently and eyed at the pair fondly.

“You know what this bucket means? I got you 24 roses, it means you’re the light of my life. And the pink ones mean harmony and perfect happiness, the white ones mean eternal love”, Harry continued with a quiet and private voice, eyes closed and his nose brushing Louis’ temple.

“And you’re the biggest romantic I’ve ever met, cut it out now, my girlfriend is gonna leave me for your cheesy arse”, Zayn laughed, making Harry freeze with Louis still in his arms. Slowly the blush in Louis’ cheeks spread to Harry’s face too and he groaned: “Oh my God, you guys just did not hear that, okay?”

Everyone was laughing at Harry now, Louis petting his head sweetly. “You’re the biggest sap, but I love you”, he said and smooched Harry’s cheek, taking the roses out of Harry’s grasp and putting them in a new bowl, while Harry pulled the food out of the oven.

 

+

“Oh, Harry is singing”, Liam pointed out. He, Zayn and Niall had just came back from outside and were hanging out in the lounge of their tour bus, while soft singing was coming from the living room that sounded strongly like Harry.

“Man, he has a good voice. You recognize this song?” Niall asked, impressed of the raspy tunes.

“No I don’t think, could it be his own one?” Zayn wondered, trying to catch some of the words. It was clearly a love ballad and had a gentle melody.

They decided to go see him, not thinking further into it. When they got to the living room they hoped they hadn’t.

Louis was sat in an armchair, knees pulled up to his chest and biting his fingernails, looking absolutely smitten. Harry was kneeled before him, singing his ballad straight from his heart to Louis, hand on Louis thigh. The older one almost had tears in his eyes, simply moved from the gesture. It wasn’t every day that someone serenaded their own written song to you, even in Louis’ case where his partner was a great whipped sap.

Luckily Harry and Louis didn’t notice the other boys or when they made their way back to the lounge, feeling awful for intruding such a private moment. After the singing had stopped and a quiet conversation in the living room was over, Harry and Louis came to the lounge, Harry pulling the smaller one forward by his hand.

“Seriously Harry, you’re hopeless”, Zayn laughed, to which Harry just raised his eyebrows.

“You treat Louis like a bloody princess! You put the bar way too high to reach, man”, Liam laughed too and smiled.

“I am not a princess!” Louis squealed, rather womanly, and pouted. Harry, concerned by his boyfriend’s expression glared at the three of them.

“Yeah you are Lou, like Harry carries you to bed, brings you flowers _every bloody day_ ”, Niall explained amused, looking at the single red rose on top of the coffee table that Harry had brought to Louis today, “and he fucking serenades to you! I don’t care what you say man, you’re a princess.”

Louis harrumphed and pulled his arms on his chest. Harry just stared at him adoringly, wrapping his own arms around Louis from behind.  
“Whatever guys, let me treat my man, we’re going to do the dirty now”, he winked, unabashed from the hit he got from Louis for saying that.

“I’ll show you who’s the princess”, Louis muttered, and probably that didn’t make sense but it did for them somehow, because after a while, a few animalistic sounds were coming from the bunk section.

Horrified, the other boys looked at each other and made a beeline outside from the bus.

“Liked the romance stuff more, to be honest”, Niall muttered and kicked a football to Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> i live for your kudos & comments xx


End file.
